Masen's Ice
by Kaaatttsss
Summary: They met and lost one another 2 years ago. Now, they see one another again at NYU, and are great friends. But what does his past have to do with her kidnapping? PLEASE READ A/N, will explain a lot!


**THIS IS UVERLY IMPORTANT: Okiesh, my lovelies. Thing is, we had to write short 5 page stories on whatever we wanted. Yet, we had a bunch of rules. No kissing, no sexual activity, no cussing, no cutting, no suicide, and no gory-ness. So all in all we had to write a crap story. My friend and I wrote this, and all I can take any credit for is the Prologue, Chapters 1 and 2, the Epilogue, and any spelling errors. Everything else is my friends. The characters are based off (Who else?) Edward and Bella. Well, Edward is obvious. Bella's character is more of HSM's Gabriella Montez. We had to tweak her a lot, giving her the actress' name, and Troy Bolton's last name. But she's loosely based off Gabriella, and Bella. So, I hope you guys enjoy this, and tell me how it is. This has been one of my future story ideas, once I finish oLoS. I'll make it longer, and fluffier! For those who are reading oLoS, I'm thinking that the chapter will be quite a long one. Though I may divide them, giving you a chapter earlier than I would have thought. We'll see. READ AND REVIEW, loves.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own about 40 of this! Another 40 goes to my friend, and the last 20 goes to Stephenie Meyer, and Disney! **

**Prologue**

His parents had dragged him onto a cruise around the Caribbean for two weeks. Two weeks that he could've spent hanging out with his friends, but no. His mother thought they haven't spent enough time together as a family.

He stood on the deck, squinting as the sun hit his eyes. As he was putting on his sunglasses, he noticed a brown haired girl trip, dropping her things. He ran over to help her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. The girl nodded. The two of them started to gather her things.  
"Th-thank y-you," she stuttered.  
"You're welcome. I'm Anthony Masen," he replied.  
"Vanessa," She introduced. She looked at her watch, and her eyes bulged out at what time it was. She quickly added, "I am so sorry, but I have to go meet my parents for dinner. It was meeting you though." She smiled, and ran away.

Imagine his surprise when he found out his and Vanessa's family would be eating dinner together.  
"Long time no see," Anthony joked when he saw her. The two of them spent the entire dinner getting to know each other. She was Vanessa Bolton, sixteen, from Miami. She was a very clumsy but very smart girl. The two of them grew closer over the next two weeks, and they spent most of their time together.

When the two met up on the last day of the cruise, Anthony realized he had deep feelings for Vanessa. Before he had the chance of telling her, Vanessa hugged him tightly for a few seconds before kissing his cheek and running away. Anthony stood shocked, watching her.

His fingertips brushed his cheek, where she had kissed it. For the next two years, he felt a tingling feeling on his cheek. He hasn't seen her at all, yet, she was always on his mind.

**Chapter One: A New Home, And A Familiar Face**

Anthony Masen walked through the New York University campus, in search of his dorm. The campus was huge! After over half an hour of walking, he finally stopped in front of a building with a sign saying 'Brenner Hall.'

He entered his new home for the year. The lobby was full of other students. He got into a line of students waiting for room assignments, behind a brunette girl. He stood quietly, watching the people in the room. He didn't notice when the girl in front of him turned around.

"Anthony?!" The girl exclaimed. Anthony turned around at the sound of his name. He looked right at a very familiar face.

"Vanessa?" He whispered.

"Oh my gosh!" Vanessa gasped, hugging Anthony, surprising him. Before Anthony knew it, he had hugged her back, and she was crying.

He asked, "What's wrong?"

Vanessa shook her head saying, "Nothing. I just realized I miss you more than I thought!" She wiped her tears away.

"I missed you too," he whispered quietly.

"I am so sorry! I was so stupid for running away! I kind of did the entire thing on impulse," she explained.

"It's okay. At least we met again. Do you think we can share emails and phone numbers now?" Anthony asked the last part somewhat jokingly, but he really did want to get her number. Gabriella took out her cell phone, handing it to him.

"Add you number before I run away again." Anthony chuckled, and the two exchanged phone numbers.

_Yes!_ Anthony thought.

"NEXT!" Someone yelled. They were at the front of the line. Gabriela waved to him before walking off.

**Chapter Two: Cell Phone Cases, And Pizza Places**

The Monday after they moved in, classes started. Anthony found his classes very challenging. After his last class on Friday, he quickly dashed back to his dorm.

"Are you late or something?" Anthony's roommate, Blake asked. Anthony laughed, looking at the mirror, trying to fix his hair.

"In two minutes," Anthony replied, running out the door, leaving Blake chuckling.

The elevator doors opened into the lobby, revealing Vanessa.

"You're late," she accused.

"Sorry," Anthony replied. Vanessa looked down at her cell phone. Anthony noticed something glittery on her cell phone case.

"That's a nice cell phone case," Anthony complimented.

"Are you serious?" She asked, handing him the case. He lightly shoved her, before studying the case. It was black, with a heart made out of white rhinestones.

"Anna from my philosophy class has the exact same one," she informed him. He handed her back the cell phone, and the two of them walked to the pizza place where they wanted to eat.

The two ordered, ate, and talked. They recalled funny childhood memories, and they learned more about each other. The two talked for hours, just like they had done, two years ago. After their fun night together, Anthony found himself at Vanessa's door saying good night. Out of the blue, she kissed his cheek, leaving the same tingling feeling as when she had done years before.

**Chapter Three: Disappearances, And Hidden Notes**

Thinking about last night wasn't enough anymore. He had to see her again. As she walked down the hall he noticed Mr. Guelf talking to Mr. Pattinson. As he walked past he glanced at the two of them. 'Ring, ring!' Mr. Guelf pulled out a flashing cell phone.

_Funny, _Anthony thought. _He has the same rhinestone cell phone case as Vanessa. He probably confiscated it from her or Anna._

When he reached the dorm room with two wooden letters, 'L' and 'V', he knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so he decided to knock louder. After at least fifty knocks he got fed up and decided to see what would happen if he just walked in. As he suspected, the door wasn't locked. Opening door, the first thing he saw was the revolting colour of mustard yellow. Surprisingly the room was an absolute mess. There were two beds. The first bed was made, but the second's sheets were on the floor. Propped up on the second bed was a tall, slender girl with music blasting into her ears. She flipped a page of her magazine, not even noticing Anthony.

"Excuse me?" Anthony stuttered. The bleached blonde didn't move an inch. He walked close, hoping she would answer.

Her eyes moved from the page, to Anthony. She stood up, dropped the magazine onto the floor and raised her hands above her head as she yawned loudly. She had dark circles under her eyes, and the smudged mascara didn't help. Her black pumps made her even taller, taller than Anthony.

"Can I help you?" she asked, shoving her headphones into a purse.

"Yeah, uh, do you know where Vanessa is?" He asked glancing at the walls of the room. Most of them were covered with posters of bands with unpronounceable names. But there was a poster of the book 'The Colour Purple'.

_Must be Vanessa's,_ Anthony thought.

"Nah," she spat as she shoved a long stick of gun in her mouth. "I was out all night. I came back at four this morning and she wasn't here," She explained.

"Oh, well-" Anthony started before getting interrupted.

"Okay, well, I'm out," she said as she pulled a baggy, blue sweater over her head. "By the way, I'm Lauren," she introduced. Lauren walked out, slamming the door behind her, and leaving Anthony alone in the room. He decided that some exploring wouldn't hurt.

He sat on Vanessa's bed, running his fingers through her coves. When he reached her headboard, he dug his hand under her pillow, and lifer it to his chest. Lying where the pillow had been seconds before, was a long, folded sheet of paper. He picked it up, unfolded it and saw different sized, coloured, and styled lettering. On the top it read, '_Looking for Vanessa?' _

_Oh my goodness, _Anthony thought._ This looks like one of those ransom notes made by amateurs. _In the middle of the page it gave the numbers, _416 889 2219._

**Chapter Four: Remembering Old Memories, And Saving New Friends**

He threw all of his sweaters to the floor, and found the phone lying on his chair. He quickly dialled in the number and started panting with eagerness.

"Anthony?" A low voiced man had picked up. "We didn't think you'd be this fast. You must really love this girl."

"Wha-" he started, getting cut off.

"Save it pretty boy and listen up. Live every other bad guy, there's only one reason for why we have your girlfriend and we know your name. We want something from you. We can just make this easy for all of us, and as fast as possible, if you just follow our plan," The man explained.

"Anthony!" Vanessa screeched in the background.

"What do you want from me?" Anthony questioned firmly.

"Masen's Ice," the man replied.

Then and there Anthony remembered everything. Everything, meaning all of his childhood memories. From 20 wads of cash his grandfather would always throw in a locked, wooden box, to the loud sirens that filled his neighbourhood in England, the night before his first day of school.

"What about it?" Anthony wondered. Years ago his father was arrested for selling fake jewellery for real gold and silver prices. He had made millions, but everyone knew it was confiscated by the government.

"We need to know where the extra stash is," he replied.

"Ahh," Anthony sighed. He remembered there was a whole room of fake jewellery that were secret leftovers hidden in a back room of the store that the police never checked. "Will you free Vanessa?" He asked.

"Of course we would. That's how it works. Tomorrow at 12:30 pm, she'll be back in her dorm room. If you let this slip to anybody, Vanessa won't be the only one at risk. So where?" he asked.

**Chapter Five: Nerve-Wracking Conversations, And Happy Reunions**

Anthony paced in his room, his cell phone in his hand. He dialled the number again.

"Anthony?!" A girl screamed.

"Vanessa, where are you?" He asked. Anthony heard the man snatching the phone from Vanessa.

"She's in her room. Leave the directions under the doormat of her door," The man spat out. And with that, the man hung up.

'RING!' The bell rung. Anthony picked up all of his books and rushed out the door. He walked into Brenner Hall, hoping he would find what he was looking for. He finally reached Vanessa's dorm, and anxiously, kicked the door open. There she was, tied to the head board of her bed. He hopped over the mess on the floor, untied the knots around Vanessa's wrist, and slowly peeled the tape off of her mouth.

"What's going on?" She asked breathlessly. Anthony didn't answer. Instead he pulled a sheet out of his pocket, opened the door and shoved it underneath the welcoming mat. Vanessa stood up, and ran to Anthony to give him a tight hug. She squeezed him to her chest and breathed in his sweet cologne.

"Are you okay?" Anthony bit his lip and smiled.

**Epilogue**

A few weeks later, Vanessa and Anthony were hanging out, watching TV. Anthony had the remote controller in his hand, flipping through channels. One channel caught his attention. The news report had a report on Masen's Ice.

"Yesterday, NYU professor Mr. Guelf was caught on the property once owned by Samuel Masen, in London, England. Sources say that he was after the jewellery hidden within the premises, which he had assumed to be all real, and worth thousands of dollars," the news caster explained.

"Mr Guelf?!" Vanessa cried.

Anthony nodded and said, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Guelf has been sent to jail for breaking and entering, attempt theft, and what sources say to be kidnapping," the announcer continued.

The end result of the attempt theft of Masen's Ice had gone according to plan. Anthony had informed his parents and the police of London about the crook, and how he held his friend hostage to get the location. As expected, the police kept a watchful eye on the building, waiting for the crook to show up.

"Hey, doesn't he still have your cell phone?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, who cares? I can just get a new one," Vanessa replied. Anthony laughed.

"I don't think a black cell phone case with a rhinestone heart will suit a jail suit very much," Anthony joked.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. but waddaya think?**

* * *


End file.
